One In A Million
by WolvePackForever
Summary: Bella Swan gets sent to La Push by her mom and meets a very 'hot' guy at the beach, punches him in the face, and has a dream of him all in one day. Why? Is there a future between Bella and Jacob Black or will a certain 'cold one' get in between them. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back. I finally got a new computer. If you have read my other stories, My Wolf and Unfaithful you will know the drama's had with uploading but it's allgoods now! YAY! Anyway there is some bad news. My little cousin got on my account and deleted those stories I wrote. Now I'm sad and will have to rewrite them :(. Hope you all enjoy this story One In A Million.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Beep Beep Beep

Worst sound ever. I rolled over and hit my hand on the top of the stupid little black box sitting on my dressing table. I was comfortable in bed, why do I have to get up?! I pulled my bedspread down and slid out of bed forgetting how cold it was in La Push Washington. I don't even get why my mother made me come here, she couldn't just send me to hell or something, she had to send me here... to this stupid town to live with my control freak of a father, Charlie. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my brush, dragging it through the knotty mess that was once my hair. When I was done, I walked out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning darling, how was your sleep?" Charlie said putting some burnt bacon onto a plate infront of me. I looked at it, and then him in disgust. So I get sent to a sun deprived suburb with a guy who eats animals...yay!

"And you call yourself my father...I'm a vegetarian, and even if I wasn't I would NEVER eat that", I said pointing at the plate and pushing it away from me sighing. He looked at me with sad eyes before picking up the plate and puttng it on the bench. While he wasn't looking I got up and went back up stairs to get dressed. There is no way I am going to be staying in this house all day. I quickly grabbed a pair of darkwash denim jeans, a white pullover and some flip flops and put them on. When I was done I grabbed a bag with some paints and my art book and ran down the stairs and out the door. I didn't know where I was going exactly, the last time I was here was when I was seven - and let me tell you, it wasn't a fun time. Mom and Charlie we're fighting and I spent most of my time sitting on the beach crying. Charlie was an overprotective policeman and mom was just getting into her wild years which made things crumble. Anyway, I just hope when I find my soulmate, I never let him go. I will never take him for granted, he won't have to buy me anything, do things for me he just has to love me unconditionally. That's what I want.

When I reached the beach I went to my favourite spot near a fallen tree trunk. It was good to be here again, at this beach I mean. I wish I was anywhere but La Push. I sat down on the tree trunk and took my flip flops off, digging my toes into the sand. I looked at the rough, dark grey ocean. The birds were swooping down and eating the poor little fish coming in with the tide, and the sun was setting causing an orangey red colour to reflect across the water. I picked up my bag and pulled out my book and paints.

It only took me half an hour to paint the sunset, it was getting darker and I knew Charlie would start getting worried about me soon. I packed up my book and paints and quickley slipped on my flip flops. Getting up off the trunk I saw a dark figure walking towards me. Whoever it was they were obviously a male and was very muscular.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, are you Isabella Swan?" He said in a very deep voice, kinda intimidating me. And how did he know my name?

"I can stay out here as much as I want, and how the heck do you know my name? Are you stalking me or something?" I said looking up at the strange guy standing in front of me. He looked way over 6 foot tall and he had cropped black hair. I could get use to La Push if all the guys looked like him.

"Your dad sent me, I'm Jacob Black. You can't tell me you don't remember me!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, "Nobody remembers me", he added. I felt alittle bad because if we were friends I would have remembered him, and I really don't.

"Yeah, I don't remember you, but I'm sure you'll get over it, anyway you can go run along to Charlie now. Tell him I'll come home when I want", I said getting up and walking aaway from him. Before I could get far enough away he had his hand around the top of my arm pulling me back. "Let me go", I said pulling my arm out of hiss firm grip, who the heck does he think he is!?

"I'm not letting you go anywhere without me by your side, it's not safe out here at night",he said walking along side me. Annoying hot guy.

"I'm not going home straight away, I don't give a fuck what Charlie wants", I scoffed walking ahead of him.

"Fair enough", he repied catching up to me and grabbing me around my waist and putting me over his shoulder.

"Wooah! Let me go you caveman! What do you think you're doing?" I screamed punching his solid hard back, which was doing nothing but hurting my hands. This guy is unbelievable, he has huge muscles even in his back! Deffinately on steroids.

"I'm taking you home whether you like it or not. Oh and stop hitting me you're only going to hurt yourself", he replied with a booming laugh. I'm glad he thinks it's funny.

"You're not going to think this is funny when you put me down", I exclaimed pushing my foot forward and kicking him in the shoulder, sending pins and needles through my feet.

"I'm looking forward to it".

When we finally got home and he walked through the door, I was almost asleep. His warmth was actually comforting, well apart from the fact I was over his shoulder.

"Oh hello guys, I see you's are getting along", Charlie said as he walked in the room.

"Just fine Mr Swan", Jacob replied.

"Barely", I scoffed punching him one more time. "Now let me down".

He put me on my feet and I punched him straight in the nose. As soon as my fist connected with his face I felt a gutwrenching pain in my hand.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed cradiling my hand to my chest sobbing. It felt like my hand just snapped in half.

"That's why you don't punch a wo-grown man in the face. My face did break your hand so can I pllease take you to the hospital?"Jacob asked laughing while trying to take a look at my hand. I pushed him away with my free one and tried to walk out the door.

" Bella, let him take you to the hospital. You punched him remember", Charlie scolded.

"Fine, only because he should get his nose checked. I did punch it pretty hard", I said giving Charlie a filthy look before walking out the door.

When Jacob walked out I was standing near Charlies car still holding onto my very red and swollen hand. I looked up at Jacob and saw that his nose wasn't bleeding or swollen. How does that happen? I decided to ignore it and I just hoped straight in Charlies car. The ride to the hospital was silent, whenever Jacob tried to talk to me I just ignored him and closed my eyes resting my head on the window. It's not that I am mad at him, I'm just frustrated that he picked me up over his shoulder in the first place, and didn't let me down when I asked. Now I'm sitting in my fathers police cruiser with a broken hand and somebody I don't even know. This is why mom shouldn't have sent me to La Push. I'm just gonna get in trouble and sent back to Florida anyway.

It took us an hour to get seen at Forks Hospital. My hand is broken and Jacob hated the doctor. I swear I heard him growl a couple of times, I don't get why though Dr. Cullen was a nice doctor. And very sexy. Maybe Jacob was jealous that I was getting flirty with the doc. I don't know, it was wierd though. Now we are in the car on the way back to my place and Jacob won't even look at me, and I swear he is holding his breath.

"Do I smell or something? Stop holding your breath", I complained actually quite offended. He pulled the car over on the side of the road and leant forward abit and sniffed at me.

"You do not smell", he said starting the car back up and driving back on the road. What a freak. I just shook my head and turned to look out of the window again, I am never going to get use to this place if this is what the guys are like. I know I said the exact same thing earlier at the beach I think it was along the lines of ' I can totally get used to this place if all the guys looked like him'. I now found out that looks don't matter because this guy is wack.

When we turned back up home I quickly opened the car door, hoped out, and slammed it shut. Today was NOT a good day.

"What no kiss goodnight or anything, I'm heartbroken", Jacob said smuggly, putting a hand over his heart and pretending to sob. He actually looked ridiculous. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before me.

"Wow Jacob, taking me to the hospital after treating me like you were a caveman is barely a date. Goodnight and Get Fucked", I replied flipping him the bird and strutting off.

"Awe fiesty! Have a good night, you will be seeing more of me", He yelled after me as I walked through the door. I would love to see alot more of him, he's HOT! But he is a freak so I don't think so.

I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I had a quick shower, making sure my cast didn't get wet, and got into a black tank top and some grey trackies before going to my bedroom to watch one of my favourite movies, The Breakfast Club before going to bed. I loved the storyline that goes along with the movie and I just wish that one day someone would throw there fist up in the air when they get me, that someone would stand outside my window with a radio above there heads singing a lovely love song to me. But that is to much to wish for. All I get are dickheads that cheat on me or just want to 'do' me. And the only relationships I have seen, have crumbled. I just wished my life was like a movie. I really long chick flick movie. You always get the guy and the life of your dreams. The real world is far from that.

* * *

**There is my first chapter done. Hope you liked. My next chapter shall be up soon. Hopefully by the end of the week, maybe on the weekend. :) Don't forget to review for me xo**


	2. AN

**Thankyou so much blackenedwolf for pointing out my mistake! I feel silly! I have just deleted my chapter and I am going to be re-writing it now. I can't believe I forgot she got a cast! I will put up the new chapter soon. Thanks once again for pointing it out! A/N**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thankyou again blackenedwolf! Here's the new chapter hope you's enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_"It's not safe in the forest"._

_"Who said that? Who's there", I panicked.I turned around to see a gigantic chocolate brown wolf staring at me with blood red eyes. It was the size of a bear and it was stalking towards me. "Don't be scared, It won't take long", it said walking around me like a predator stalking it's prey. Just before it went to pounce it started to whine in pain. It's whole body started to shake and before I new it, it wasn't a wolf in front of me anymore, it was the guy from the beach. Jacob Black. _

_"_Bella...Bella wake up. Bella! It's just a dream", I could hear Charlie's faint voice as he shock my shoulder vigourisly. I jumed awake with a scream, I was dripping with sweat and Charlie was standing by me looking very worried.

"I'm fine can you leave so I can get changed...thanks for waking me though", I said getting out of bed and rumaging through my clothes. When I was done getting changed I layed back in bed and thought over the dream I had just had. I only met the guy yesteday and I'm already dreaming of him. I don't even like him for god's sake. And what was with the wolf? I've heard of the tales of the Quileute Tribe, and that they apparently are disendants from wolves but I have never believed it. But thinking about it, it could be the reason why Jacob feels like he is on fire, is tall and more muscular than most guys his age. Actually I don't even know his age. He looks 25 but the way he acts tells me he is younger. Maybe 18 or 20. There was so much stuff going through my head I knew I wasn't going to be going back to sleep. I picked my phone up from my night stand and looked at the time, 6:30. That's not to bad, I got up out of bed again and got on a tank top, black leggings and some runners. If I'm up this early I may as well go for a jog. I opened my room door and ran down the stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. Once I ate the bar I got up and left the house. I decided to run to the beach and go through the tracks in the forest, one of them lead straight back to my house so it's perfect. When I reached the beach I saw a group of shirtless males playing football. One of them being Jacob.

I turned around and went to run away but it was too late, I heard him call my name and then his footsteps behind me. "Isabella stay and play some football and meet my friends", he said looking at me awaiting my answer.

"Don't call me Isabella, it's just Bella, and I'm very clumsy you don't want me to play football", I said which made him chuckle, glad I'm amusing.

"Then don't call me Jacob, it's just Jake", he said showing off a sexy smirk. I looked at him and then at the guys still playing football, then back at him.

"Are you's all relatives?" I asked curiously. They all have cropped black hair, they all are tall and muscular and they all have the exact same tattoo on their right shoulders. Wierd. "Or are you in a cult or gang, because daddy say's I can't hang out with gangsta's", I added smirking.

"No we are not relatives, we are just close friends. And no I am deffinately not in a gang", he replied chuckling again. "Oh and since when do you call Charlie 'daddy'?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously I was being a smartass, he's barely a dad", I replied looking down at the floor.

"Sorry, anywaaay this is awkward. So what do you say? Come chill with me and my mates", he said running away and down to the other men. May aswell.

I ran down after him and introduced myself to all his friends. It turns out the biggest guy and most mature was Sam Uley, married to Emily Uley. He was mates with Charlie when I was last down here. Jared Lahote and Paul Lahote are brothers, and the towns manwhores. Quil Alteara, is the grandson of none other than Quil Alteara Senior, who is one of the towns elders. Embry Call was Sam's cousin and Brady and Collin were just Brady and Collin.

"Hey Bella, are you Jakes new babe? He keeps talking about the hottie he met at the beach. I'm glad he atleast has good taste in chicks", Quil said making everyone chuckle and Jake punch him in the arm. Quil shot Jake a dirty look and started to shake...or vibrate.

"Quil calm down", Sam said in a tone that made him sound like he was the authority figure for the group. Quil instantly stopped shaking and apologized to Jake.

"To answer your question Quil, no I am not Jakes new 'babe'", I replied giving Jake a cofused look.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't say that", Jake said blushing. Actually blushing.

"Oi Bella, show us how far you can kick the ball", Paul yelled out throwing the ball at me and running afew metres down the beach. I picked up the ball and kicked the ball making it fly across the beach and hit Paul in the face. Paul started to shake really badly and before I knew it standing in front of me instead of Paul, was a really big silver wolf. I was frozen. Petrified. I heard loud growling from behind me and I swung around to see the same brown wolf from my dreams, Jake.

"You idiots!" Sam yelled running up towards us all. "Jared, take Bella back to mine, she is freaking out and she shouldn't see this", Sam added. Jared ran up to me and grabbed my arm helping me to even take a step. By the time Jared and I got a few steps away Jake and Paul were fighting and in the forest. And now I feel like absolute shit. If I didn't kick that ball, Paul wouldn't have gone off.

* * *

**I really want at least 5 reviews before my next chapter. I really wanna know if it sounds ok. Review xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou for the reviews guys. Sorry this Chapter was late. It all comes out here. Will Bella accept Jake for what he is? And what about imprinting.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What the fuck did I just see Jared?! Tell me I am fucking dreaming right now", I yelled freaking out, it's not every day you see someone turn into a really, really giant wolf. I think the thing that has shocked me the most is the fact that Jake turned into one, the same one as in my dream. I knew I shouldn't have been sent to La Push.

"Uhm, I am going to leave that to Jake, he might kill me if I tell you", He said making me freak out even more. "Oh Bella not seriously kill me I just meant he will be upset that he didn't get to explain it himself", he added. I took a sigh of relief. The way Paul looked at me after po he turned into a wolf made me shudder. He looked guilty but...murderous. I could have been mistaken though. And Jake he looked sad and even more guilty than Paul did. I keep replaying the whole situation in my head, trying to convince myself that it didn't happen.

"Can you all do it? Like is that why you all have abnormal body temperatures, are very muscular and tall, and have the same tattoo?" I asked curiously.

"Yes it is, every member of the pack has all of those traits and the tattoo", he answered. "We're here, don't stare", he said opening the front door.

"Sam, honey. I have a treat for you bab- Oh hi Jared and you must be Bella, it's nice to meet another imprintee", Emily said giving me a huge hug. She was beautiful even with the scars going down her face. Jared looked at Emily with wide eyes and her mouth dropped. That's when I registered what she said. Imprintee.

"What is an imprintee?" I asked. Jared looked at Emily then at me biting his lip.

"Umm, you will found out soon", Emily answered before running off into the kitchen " Would you like some food Bella?" She yelled changing the subject.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thank's though", I replied. "Hey Jared, I'm just gonna sit out the front, I need some air", I said getting up and walking out the front sitting on their porch swing. I hadn't even been there for five minutes before I saw Jake, Sam and Paul walking through the gate.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to phase. I hope I didn't scare you", Paul said leaning down and giving me a hug, causing Jake to growl, before walking inside. I looked over to Sam and he nodded before pushing Jake towards me and walking through the door himself.

"About earlier Bella, I...um, I didn't expect it. I am so sorry, I should have told you I was a shapeshifter. I really am sorry", Jake said almost crying. He came over to me and sat on the porch swing next to me.

"You don't have to apologize to me, we only met yesterday. I would like to know more about you being a wolf though, it seems interesting", I replied hiding my fears and pushing the positive to the front of my mind.

"Basically to sum it all up, my grandfather was a shapeshifter. The gene skipped my dad and went into me. We become wolves because of the cold ones. Do you know the tribe legends?" He asked grabbing hold of my hand.

"Yes I do. I know them all, I have heard of the Cold Ones. Are they...vampires or just some kind of demon?" I asked causing him to shake slightly. "Jake calm down", I said squeezing his hand.

"They are vampires, why do you think I hated that doctor at the hospital, he was a leech, a filthy dirty bloodsucker. Because vampires came to La Push, it triggered the gene in all of us and we phased. If it wasn't for them I would be a normal teenager", he said looking into my eyes. His eye's showed sadness and regret. All I wanted to do was hug him but I don't want him to freak out. I don't want him to get the wrong impression.

"Emily said something earlier and I think it might have something to do with you, what is a imprintee?" I asked curiously. Jake tensed up and he started to get very uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I just didn't want you to find out this way. Please don't freak out, being an imprintee means you have been imprinted upon which is something us wolves do. When we meet our soulmate and look them in the eyes we imprint on them. And I imprinted on you, you Bella Swan, you are my soulmate", He said cautously. I was shocked to say the least. All my life I have dreamed of someone saying this to me but now that it happened it seems like a dream. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I have found my soulmate. I don't have to search anymore, and he's a hot wolf man which is a plus.

"Wow, I um...I can't believe it. How long have you been imprinted on me for?" I asked looking up into his chocolate eyes.

"Since you punched me in the face", he replied smiling, "I'm glad you're not freaking out".

"Yeah sorry about that", I laughed "I can't wait until this cast is off", I said raising my arm and chuckling. I got up off the porch swing grabbing hold of Jakes hand and walked into the house.

"So...I guess the wolfs out of the bag", I said laughing, causing everybody in the room to burst into laughter. Emily walked over to me hugging me whispering in my ear, "you're one of the crazy wolf ladies now", before stepping back and hugging Sam. I just laughed even more.

"So does this mean we're together?" Jake asked with a grin on his face. I just chuckled.

"No, it doesn't. I still have only known you for a couple days and I don't want to rush things. I get that you're my soulmate and everything but I just don't know if we should for a while. Just until we get to know eachother more", I said smiling and hugging him. "But that doesn't mean we can't be best friends".

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it. Can I get 10 reviews by my next chapter. That would be lovely! **


End file.
